


Trouble Like a Mugshot

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Biting, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Neither of them could talk about it. Neither of them would talk about it.But they both remembered the cold of the Dark World.





	Trouble Like a Mugshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManicPixieDreamPharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/gifts).



The Dark World was cold.

That was the first thing Edo had thought of once they had been transported there, and he still had been thinking it. 

The air outside was cold. The hearts of the people were cold. The mason they stayed in was cold. The food they ate was cold.

And The Hell Kaiser was cold. Everything about him seemed cold. He was cruel and exacting in his dueling and his words were terse and detached. 

And at night he shivered.

One of the first change in the Kaiser happened when they shared a bed. Edo had suggested it on their second night in the mansion after seeing the shivering. Ryo had refused, but gave in after shivering so hard he couldn’t sleep. The shared body heat was reassuring and gave a sense of safety that Edo couldn’t fully elaborate on.

Their days were mostly spent trying to send scouts for Haou on their way or defeating them while also attempting to get as much information as they could.

But it was on the fourth night in the mansion that Edo woke up screaming. If you asked him, he would say he didn’t know what he had seen in his dream. But the dream itself didn’t matter. The content had brought him to site up in bed and scream, one hand clutching at his head and the other to muffle the sound pouring forth from his own mouth.

Solid but soft arms wrapped themselves around Edo’s body, pulling him tight and warming him up. Edo could feel the warmth travel though his body, spider-webbing out from the points where the arms touched him. He mentally latched onto the the rise and fall of the chest pressed against his back, attempting to synchronize his own breathing to it. Soon all he could hear was the breathing that grew slower and heavier. 

“Are you calm again?” 

Edo could only nod.

Ryo released his grip and laid back down, rolling to face away from him. Edo followed his actions, his own sweat-slick back pressed against his bed-partner’s. 

When Ryo’s breath slightly hitched at every movement, Edo knew what it would eventually lead to.

It was the next night where Edo found himself being pinned to the bed, Ryo’s mouth bitting at chest and collarbones. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but happen it did. 

Ryo’s mouth moved continuously lower and lower, eliciting small gasps from Edo. He was trying not to react, truly, but he wasn’t exactly used to having to fight against these types of reactions. As teeth dragged across his abdomen, Edo couldn’t help but fully moan. At the sound, Ryo froze. His eyes met met Edo’s, a sense of panic and a question hidden in them.

Edo nodded his head.

Ryo’s head dipped back down, teeth now latched tightly on Edo’s inner thigh. Edo’s head flew back, his moan the loudest noise he had allowed himself to make that night.

The next day, neither of them spoke about what had transpired.

The laid in the same bed that night, pressing each other into the mattress with only their own moaning as a soundtrack.

But they wouldn’t talk about it.

Couldn’t talk about it.

And they each died before they could convince themselves to do so. 

* * *

Nearly a year later, Edo stood at the door of Ryo’s apartment. The sound of knocking still faintly ringing in the air.

Ryo was paler than Edo had remembered. His face was softer and hair more cleanly styled. Even his posture as he stood in the doorframe was completely different.

Edo lowered his eyes. Was this truly the same duelist he had spent so much time with in the dark world?

“So…” His awkward words hung heavy in the air. Edo felt like he could almost choke on them.

A small smile crept across Ryo's face. “So.”

“I thought you died.”

“I thought _you_ died.”

“I got better"

“I also got better. Mostly."

Edo rolled his eyes. “All the same, I’m glad you’re feeling well.”

Edo turned to walk away but Ryo’s hand grabbed his wrist before he could. his grip was secure but soft.

“I’m starting a new pro league with Sho. I want you to join.”

Edo spoke with unrestrained shock “You want me to what?”

“A new pro league. Without the evil and corruption of the current one.”

“My contract-“

“Will expire. You can join then. We’re already signed some other academia graduates. Manjoume and Johan have eached signed contracts.”

Edo let out a small sigh “I’ll have to talk to my manager.”

“Of course. I’ll set up a dinner.”

Silence hung in the air again. Edo extricated his wrist from Ryo’s grasp.

“Why did you invite me here? It’s not just about your new league.”

“I-“ Ryo paused and reconsidered his words. “I prove to myself that you were still here.”

Edo felt a chill roll down his spine. “What do you mean?”

“In the dark world, you died. I died after you, but not as a result of a duel. I stayed dead a little longer than everyone else. Talking with you, seeing you…” Ryo sighed “it makes it real. everything that happened to us, that we witnessed was real.”

Edo looked the former Hell Kaiser straight in the eye. “Everything in the Dark World was real. It was real then and is real now.”

Ryo smirked, looking more like his old self in that moment than he had in months.


End file.
